justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return to Freddy's 5
Main = The Return to Freddy's: 5, (Previously known as The Return to Freddy's: Remastered and The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted) was the upcoming fifth and final game of The Return to Freddy's series, but the creator cancelled it. Story You're an investigator, it's year 2036. Everyone, but you stepped down on a cold case of the mysteries and murders of Fazbear Inc. You... are alive... You... are the child from the past.... Release The game was planned be released on December 25th, where it is the 1st anniversary of the Saga. It was changed to late 2016 or early 2017, before it was cancelled. History PoniatorFilms began teasing the game with an image of an early version of Torture Lockjaw, at the time called "Hybrid Lockjaw". Soon, Poniator began teasing more characters, including the hybrid versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Kitty Fazcat, and Vigo. Poniator then started to create teaser games, starting with one where Green Guy and Purple Guy vandalize the machine that created the animatronics. Years later, it began creating the torture animatronics, which at the time still were called "Hybrids". Another version of Torture Lockjaw was shown in another teaser. Soon, two more games were made. Some rooms of the game were shown in a few more teasers and some wallpapers, along with Lockjaw's 3rd design, known as Torture Lockjaw. Since then, Poniator has been consistently updating his website with new teasers, until 11-22-15, when he announced it was cancelled. Known Animatronics * Torture Lockjaw * Torture Freddy Fazbear * Torture Golden Freddy * Torture Golden Lockjaw * Torture Bonnie * Torture Chica * Torture Foxy * Torture Vigo * Torture Kitty * Torture Sugar * Unknown animatronic * Torture Golden Kitty * The Unknown * Torture Springtrap * Torture Fang * Popper Ping *Torture Tealer Known Non-Animatronics * The Machine * Torture Device * Unknown Green Lady Trivia *As of now, it is debated on who is the main antagonist. PoniatorFilms, at one point, stated is not Torture Lockjaw. The two most likely candidates are Torture Freddy, since the series is mainly about Freddy, and Torture Device, since he appears a lot throughout the game and he must be destroyed to beat it. *Due to PoniatorFilms's depression and stress of the game, he gave it away to a few people to help finish the game. **Poniator later went back to help finish it. *This was going to be the only game in the series to have free roam. *At one point in the game's development, in a scene, the player is asked about everything being a nightmare. **This theory was believed even before this was shown, due to text when the game starting. **The text was later changed to "Life is like a butterfly's dream". **The game still mentions nightmares during the beginning cutscene that plays when the game is launched for the first time. *There where going to be six endings. It was originally going to be 15, but PoniatorFilms didn't have enough ideas. *There was going to be be one night. It would have ended when you destroy Torture Device. *Poniator confirmed that most of the animatronics from the series would have returned in the game. **A character contest was also held. *Poniator said on his twitter there was going to be a game inside of it, known as G.P.D. Not much is known about the game, though, other than the fact that there will be multiple nights. **In an image on his twitter, showing another title screen design, an option stated "G.P.D. Mode". This could be how the player would enter to G.P.D mode. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Note: everything here is from videos that early access testers created, from the game developers, or the abandoned demo. This is not the Insider Preview, nor is it the full game. OldTitleScreen.png|The old title screen, as seen in an Alph4 video. The lighting on the boxes would smoothly change. vlcsnap-2015-09-11-16h36m05s793.png|A newer version of the title screen, with a new design. Co-op mode is not present. GPD.png|A teaser from Poniators Twitter of a game known as G.P.D. Whdhfhdjwiwoaiai.jpg CRAUMAlUYAA6kVn.png Icons R icon.jpg|First Icon, while it was called Remastered. Torture Device Icon.jpeg|Another remastered icon, with Torture Device. 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f_full.jpg|Second Icon trtfr.png|Third Icon Teasers As Remastered TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|The first teaser, featuring Torture Lockjaw's early design known as "Hybrid Lockjaw". TRTFTeaser2.png|The second teaser, featuring Torture Kitty's early design known as "Hybrid Kitty". Torture_Kitty2.jpg|The third teaser, featuring Torture Kitty's early design for the second time with Lockjaw's heads. TRTFR_Freddy_Fazbear.jpg|The fourth teaser, featuring Torture Freddy's early design known as "Hybrid Freddy". Bonnie_the_return_to_freddy_s_5_by_thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png|The fifth teaser, featuring Torture Bonnie's early design known as "Hybrid Bonnie". Hybrid_Foxy.jpg|The sixth teaser, featuring Torture Foxy's early design known as "Hybrid Foxy". Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|The seventh teaser, featuring Torture Golden Lockjaw's early design known as "Hybrid Golden Lockjaw". 138712.jpg|The eighth teaser, featuring Torture Chica's early design known as "Hybrid Chica". Hybrid_Vigo.png|The ninth teaser, featuring Torture Vigo's early design known as "Hybrid Vigo". HybridSavior.png|The tenth teaser, featuring the original Kitty Fazcat. The Return To Freddy's REMASTERED Teaser Trailer (FNAF E3 Trailer)|Trailer As Rebooted and 5 Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|The first teaser, featuring Lockjaw. 160442.jpg|The second teaser, featuring an unknown animatronic. TRTF_R_Teaser_3.jpeg|The third teaser, featuring The Unknown. Hybrid_Kitty.png|The fourth teaser, featuring Torture Golden Kitty. Teaser4.png|The fifth teaser. Notice the strange green lady in the end of the hallway. Uknown.png|The sixth teaser, showing the beast's true appearance. SpringTrap Torture Teaser.png|The seventh teaser, Featuring Torture Springtrap. Snapshot 2 (9-5-2015 9-59 AM).png|The same image, brightened. Make it stop.png|Art of TRTF:R which was created by PoniatorFilms himself. TortureFreddyThumbnail.png|The Torture Device's new design. An_unknown_Lockjaw_with_a___Purple___type_torso_.jpg|The eighth teaser, showing a purple Torture suit that resembles lockjaw. Box Teaser Bright.jpeg|The same image, brightened. PopperPing.PNG|The ninth teaser, showing Popper Ping. PopperPingBright.png|The same image, brightened. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|An image of a Lockjaw suit. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|A teaser feturing Torture Lockjaw with a miniture version of himself coming out of his mouth. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|The same teaser, brightened to reveal the text "The Laughter", "Its not safe", "The Joy", and "let me out". TRTF5_teaser.png|Another teaser image. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|A picture from BFPs Deviantart. 16f3f1_c9ab774ea3db4df3b6d449ed6c551147_png_srz_p_800_600_75_22_0_50_1_20_0.png Torture fang and chica teaser.png|An image of Torture Chica and Torture Fang. 16f3f1 acbc38c498034d6d8f7fca92291c07d5 png srz p 355 200 75 22 0 50 1 20 0.png Sallyheadonabixfloatinginapuddle.Jpg|An image of Sally's head on a box. Tealer.jpg|A teaser of Torture Tealer Category:Games